Many of the problems faced by wheelchair users and particularly the paraplegics are kyphosis, scoliosis, instability, redness of the spine, and pain of the back, which conditions are aggravated by soft, curved "sling" upholstery conventionally used in wheelchairs.
The present invention replaced the conventionally used wheelchair back upholstery with a comfortable, sturdy, adjustable, supportive, pressure relieving, easy-to-use back system designed to attack back problems.